Trust Me
by Cress070
Summary: A collection of Sophitz one-shots, headcanons, angst, and more! There will be both romantic and platonic, and just things not working out. Cognates, secrets, a failed experiment- all of this plus extras! Summaries inside :)
1. Introduction

**Hello! Today I had had a marvellously extravagant idea that... nobody else will find that exciting. BUT! This story will be A truckload of Sophitz, so that's obviously very exciting. There will be one-shots, some head-canons, and they will be both romantic and platonic. So if you don't ship it, it won't all be terrible for you! Oh, and some really sad ones... angst! There will be angst! And I might have to do some Foster-Keefe, to make one work out properly. But oh well. ANYHOO;**

 **So that's:**

 **Oneshots**

 **Headcanon**

 **Platonic AND romantic**

 **Angst**

 **And maybe just some stupid stuff, idk.**

* * *

 **SUMMARIES (That I have SO FAR)**

 _ **Catch Me If I Fall**_

 **Everything's a tangle. Emotions, lives, loves... and Sophie and Fitz at the centre of it all. Hidden feelings, fights- nothing is right, and everything is wrong. How to go on?**

 _ **Wonderboy**_

 **Perfect life, perfect family, how can she exist in the midst of it all as a failure? Can she? Sophie is just another castaway experiment by the Black Swan, and she can't. Can'tbecan'tseehowcanshelovehimwhenallsheisisamesscan'tcan'tcan't- SHUTDOWN**

 _ **Should Have, Could Have, Will.**_

 **Sophie still regrets not telling Fitz her secret. And one day, it just all comes pouring out. For the both of them. Secrets are like glass, and when Sophie's shatters, so does she. Losing everything.**

* * *

 **The first chapter will be uploaded soon, after which I will shuffle things around a bit, so try to ignore that, lol.**

 **xoxo**

 **(a very excited) Cress**


	2. Catch Me If I Fall

**Hello! I have many apologies to make, because I haven't actually posted anything on this story for a while now... but here's my first thing, and I will post another on Wednesday! That I promise. Anyhoo, here is my first, very angsty oneshot (I might make it a two-shot if you like, so tell me if you want me to continue.) But here is the... thing.**

So close and yet so far, Fitz watched Sophie. Her chocolate eyes, glistening with gold. Her hair made of something akin to sunbeams, with all of the colours of the rainbow hidden within. The way she laughed, leaning forwards with her hand over her mouth. The way she shone through her appearance, beauty and horror. Sophie was his everything, and she didn't know it.

"Good session," he told her, as the halls filled up after the standard ability training times. He watched her profile closely, fascinated by the slope of her delicate nose.

"What? Oh. Yeah, it was good." Sophie said. She seemed absentminded, the way his father sometimes was before missions.

"Um, Fitz- Could I talk to you for a minute?"

He swallowed nervously. "Yeah! Sure!"

"Oh… okay," Sophie eyed him nervously, and he silently cursed himself for being so excited. He had always dreamed of this.

' _Can we talk?'_

' _Sure.'_

' _I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time.'_

' _Me too, Sophie.'_

' _Really?'_

' _Of course. Always.'_

At least, that was how it went in his head. Now it was reality, and he didn't know what to do or say. She led him into a small niche in the hallway next to a mostly unused classroom. By now, the tides of students had dissipated, and it was just them. Alone. Usually this was the part where she confessed her undying love for him-

"I think I like Keefe," Sophie said, anxiously biting her lip. Wow. Okay.

"Um, that's great." A total lie.

"Do you think…"

"What?"

"Do you think you could ask him if he likes me?"

Oh, no. The last thing Fitz wanted was to be caught in the crossfire. It was bad enough that the love of his life had left him for his best friend, but this was not okay. _But it was Sophie! But she can't do this to you. Well, maybe she can._

"Oh. Y- yeah, sure. Anything for my best… friend." he wrestled to get the word out. _Friend._ That was all he could ever be to her.

She glanced around, her brown eyes shining. "Thanks. I should get to session."

Fitz nodded. "Yep. You should. Bye."

She jogged off down the hall, her blonde hair bouncing in time with her light footfalls, and instead of going to session, he sank down against the wall, burying his head in his hands. Nothing he could do would ever make her love him as he did her. Nothing. Because that's what he was. Worthless, only given value by his parent's legacy. A Vacker, and still not good enough for her.

She was gone. Gone, and would never be his.

 **MMMMMM angst. I may continue this, and if I do you will be able to tell even though it's probably going to be separated** **by other stuff. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **xoxo**

 **Cress**


	3. Wonderboy (Never Good Enough)

**Look at me, posting twice in one day. I HAVE** **SUCCESSED** **! Anyways, this is completely** **separate** **from Catch Me If I Fall, just so you know. This is an AU where Sophie is a cyborg,. I got some inspo for this from Cinder (The Lunar Chronicles) and just so you know, none of this code is legit, lol. I just made it all up. I'm pretty proud of this fic though. It's so angst. I promise I'll do a happily ever after fic soon! Okay! Enjoy.**

"It was my fault." A knife.

"No- Sophie…" A wound.

"I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve this!" A bleeding heart.

Except she couldn't bleed. Couldn't ever be a real person. And he still wanted her. His teal eyes- so human, so alive- glistened with tears. Because he loved her. And she was just a machine.

Sophie wanted to curl into a ball - or scream, cry, hurt someone, but she couldn't- couldn't think couldn'tdo shewasjustamessandsheshouldgoand-

SHUTDOWN- view switch {{black}}/ BQXR221011

Darkness and silence.

PROCESSING- run program [[54]] /calm aud1o OFF change view

Running and running to nowhere until

RESTART- aud1o ON bionics [[functioning]] /optimum frequency/ [begin startup] 01001001011100100001000111

awakening.

Sophie's eyes flicked open, and she groaned, flinging one hand up as the sunlight hit her eyes. It had happened again, for the first time since Mr. Forkle had died. Long ago, she had figured out how it worked. Every time she got too emotional, or felt violent towards herself or others, it came. The suffocating darkness, the inescapable silence.

Despite being so controlled, Sophie still looked human. She had skin grafts, and while she hated them and found it macabre that she could peel the skin off her arm to reveal the metal plates and wires beneath, her friends didn't appear to mind.

But Sophie still looked at first glance- looked it, felt it- why did it all seem fake? How was she to know if her feelings were just programmed, how was she to know when she would finally shut down for the last time?

Sophie shook her head, banishing those horrible, awful thoughts.

Until FItz walked in. Sophie whimpered, and bit her lip, ready for his beautiful smile to twist her emotions until she didn't know what was right or wrong.

"Sophie? Are you awake?" Fitz walked over to her bed, and she tried to look like she was asleep, as tangled strands of emotion twisted through her.

She heard Fitz's sigh, and a rustle of fabric as he sat down next to her. She was glad that she couldn't blush as she felt his intense gaze on her face. She silently wondered how long it would take before she could stop feigning restfulness and leave.

In her dark world, Sophie didn't know how much time had passed. Thinking that she had possibly fallen asleep, she cracked open one eyelid, snapping it shut when she saw Fitz, sitting with his head in his hands. Her heartbeat quickened, and she tried desperately not to move, praying that he would get up and leave.

Why was he still here? Didn't he know that she was a cyborg, that her emotions were fake, that even by being here he would tarnish his golden reputation? Of course he did. He loved her, and she wasn't good enough. Would never be. Which was why she was surprised when he started talking instead of leaving.

"Sophie, I don't know if you can hear me or not. Maybe you'll never wake up. But you need to hear this."

She had to force herself not to let any tears slip past her eyelids.

"I know that you think you're fake. That what you feel isn't real, that you aren't human. Aren't like the rest of us. But you are, and so much more. I've seen you laugh, seen you cry- I know you so well, sometimes even better than you do. I know how you feel, but that's not true. You are beautiful. You are real. You are Sophie Foster, and I love you."

Sophie had to fight harder against her feelings. Around the edges of her consciousness, she could feel black, all consuming black, coming to force a shutdown. And somewhere deep inside her, she knew it would be that last. And she welcomed that fact.

Sophie opened her eyes. "Fitz."

He seemed panicked in her gaze. "Sophie? Did you just hear all that?"

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled as the colour began to leech out of her world. Her eyes began to close, and Fitz grew frantic.

"WHy are you acting like this? Are you okay?"

"Not really," Sophie whispered. "Just stay with me. There's nothing you can do."

"There must be something- anything. I love you. I can't let you go."

"I love you to."

Sophie could feel her internal processing slowing down as her vision narrowed to a tunnel.

"Fitz…" she whispered, and then everything went black.

SHUTDOWN- bionics off internal processing [off]

Darkness and silence.

PROCESSING- circuitry off

Running and running and never getting anywhere until

SYSTEM FAILURE- locked off

sleep.


End file.
